


Horns

by Nefilimsoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), otayuri - Fandom, otayurio - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Yuri Plisetsky, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Demon Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sumerian Mythology - Freeform, Top Otabek Altin, Werewolf Otabek Altin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefilimsoul/pseuds/Nefilimsoul
Summary: "...Demonio y bestia quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos unos minutos, se rindieron ante la necesidad de contacto, tocándose, olfateándose, reconociéndose, apreciando cada detalle del otro con una nueva perspectiva..." (Fragmento de Horns. Nefilimsoul)
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Horns

**Horns**

_"... She's the fire in the sin_   
_And I burn breathin' her in_   
_Now it's love suicide_   
_And I sell my soul for the high_   
_Truth be told I don't mind_   
_'Cause her hand's my paradise..._

_... She got blood cold as ice_   
_And a heart made of stone_   
_But she keeps me alive_   
_She's the beast in my bones_   
_She gets everything she wants_   
_When she gets me alone_   
_Like it's nothin'_   
_She got two little horns_   
_And they get me a little bit..."_

_\- Horns. Bryce Fox-_

  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

La fachada del lugar daba mucho que desear, parecía una copia más tétrica del Castillo de Bran iluminado por algunas antorchas, por las ventanas se colaban los reflejos de luces rojizas provenientes del interior.

En la puerta principal colgaba un letrero muy original simulando brazas ardientes y rezaba: "Welcome to Heaven's Madness", le hizo reír internamente por la ironía.

Tenía la invitación a la exclusiva fiesta dentro de su chaqueta de cuero, iba a entrar no esperaría por sus amigos, había una extraña fuerza que lo llamaba desde dentro, le inquietaba.

Empezaba a hormiguearle la piel. Mientras esperaba su turno levantó la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno y la vió brillando en su máximo esplendor, sonrió leve sabiéndose acompañado por ella, la luna.

La música hacia retumbar los cimientos del lugar, incluyendo los de la acera donde esperaba en la fila impaciente.

Cuando entregó la invitación al guardián de la entrada y este abrió la puerta, de un solo respiro pudo distinguir la naturaleza de los ahí convocados, demonios, brujos, vampiros, lobos, sucubos, incubos, faes, nefilims, cambiaformas, un sin fin de especies incluyendo golems y humanos; los siempre incautos humanos moviéndose frenéticamente con la melodía en turno, exudando su pestilente aroma a bolsas de sangre.

Se acercó a la barra por una bebida, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando estuvo rodeado de especímenes buscando su atención mientras admiraba la suntuosidad del lugar.

Él era consciente de cuán deseable lo encontraban, sus amigos muchas veces entre bromas se lo hicieron saber; no eran solo las feromonas propias del estatus, era algo más, más fuerte, más magnético le decían.

Aunque nunca se había visto realmente cautivado por alguien como para entablar una relación de más de una noche, nadie hasta ahora había logrado dejarlo plenamente satisfecho.

Quería creer que existía en algún lugar el ser que lo haría perder por fin el control y entregarse al instinto, perder la cordura. Conocer en carne propia lo que era entregarse totalmente en cuerpo y alma.

No era mogigato o quisquilloso, selectivo sería el término adecuado.

Mientras recibía las atenciones y caricias cada vez menos castas de sus improvisados acompañantes se sintió observado.

Un escalofrío lo cimbro, pusos sus sentidos alerta y trato de hubicar a quien lo vigilaba, sin éxito, esa sensación de estar siendo cazado le revolvió las entrañas.

Justo en ese momento se vió distraído por las luces del lugar que acompañaron un escenario central ascendente y todos los presentes vitorearon asinandose junto a lo que parecían los miembros de una banda de rock. El último en aparecer frente al micrófono fue la vocalista, en cuanto puso un pie en el escenario la multitud ya de por si eufórica enloqueció.

El olor a deseo y feromonas inundó el ambiente sobrepasándolo, tuvo que apagar sus sentidos casi al máximo pues quedó un poco aturdido y asqueado. Al fijar su atención en la vocalista entendió la reacción de todos los presentes, parecía un ser arrancado del paraíso o del mismísimo infierno, era una belleza de pelo rojo, brillantes ojos azules con cuerpo impresionantemente deseable.

La vocalista, Mila, así la llamaban los fanáticos a gritos hizo una breve presentación con su voz sensual agradeciendo por la asistencia al exclusivo lugar y dedicando la canción al misterioso anfitrión que estaba de cumpleaños hoy.

Se giró nuevamente hacia la barra pidiendo más bebida, mientras escuchaba la melodía.

Echo un rápido vistazo al escenario.

Poco a poco su grupo de pretendientes regresó bailando hasta ubicarse de nuevo a su lado con la esperanza de convencerlo de aceptar sus propuestas indecorosas. Halagos y pervertidas fantasías de lo más variadas eran susurradas al oído para convercerlo de cumplirlas.

Estaba por aceptar un trío con un vampiro y una sucubo cuando se vió repentinamente solo, los que lo rodeaban se alejaron dejando un hedor a terror, incluso el barman huyo al otro extremo de la barra agachando sumisamente la cabeza hasta encorvarse justo como los demás.

Confundido por el repentino comportamiento, decidió pedirle al barman una explicación pero justo en el momento, una voz ronca y masculina a su derecha lo hizo girarse con sorpresa.

El hombre rubio más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida, se acerco a él pidiéndole permiso para acompañarlo. Atontado ante la magnifica belleza de su acompañante sólo atinó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

No era como la vocalista de pelo rojo, este hombre era todo sensualidad y erotismo, con un aire de mortal depredador felino.

No pensó ni quiso rechazar la atención de semejante portento.

\- Me llamo Yuri-. Le dijo. - Y tú precioso ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros.

\- Otabek, es un placer conocerte Yuri-. Contestó.

\- Sí, lo sé... Baila conmigo Otabek-. Yuri sonrió coqueto torciendo de lado la boca mientras lo guiaba tomándolo de la mano hacia la zona exclusiva reservada para él que incluía una pista pequeña en un nivel superior.

El ambiente se volvió íntimo en cuanto se situaron en el centro del lugar para bailar.

Otabek estaba intrigado por su pareja de baile, no reconoció su especie a pesar de estar seguro que no era humano, tal vez un hechicero ocultando su verdadera naturaleza; su aroma era embriagador, perturbaba todos sus sentidos.

Observó a detalle sus ojos azulverdosos de mirada poderosa, calculadora, inescrutable, como de soldado; poseía además facciones finas, nariz aristocrática, boca pequeña pero con labios abultados y jugosos. Una melena dorada que caía más allá de sus hombros. Alto, algunos centímetros más que él, cuerpo atlético, músculos marcados, largas piernas torneadas, trasero firme sorpresivamente abundante. Todo esto aderezado con un aire varonil e intimidante.

Lo que le hizo salivar de deseo, fue esa deliciosa piel de porcelana que brillaba con el juego de luces. Esa piel pálida que se le antojo marcar con sus uñas, con sus dientes, con sus colmillos... "sería tan fácil dejar cientos de huellas", pensó.

Se dió cuenta de su falta de sutileza al admirarlo cuando vio una sonrisa burlona en la cara del rubio.

Por supuesto que Yuri se había dado cuenta de su turbación y creciente deseo mientras lo detallaba, tanto así que se pegó del todo a su cuerpo, contoneándose al ritmo de la música, provocándolo, haciéndole saber que la atracción era correspondida.

Otabek no tardó en envolverlo con sus brazos, fijándolo más cerca de él, acariciando hasta donde le era permitido, apresándolo como buen predador. La temperatura de ambos aumento con el roce de sus cuerpos, las furtivas caricias se volvieron contundentes e intensas.

El deseo de posesión lo atacó de golpe, sintió su verdadera naturaleza removerse en sus entrañas con tanta fueza que lo descolocó momentáneamente, tuvo que tomarse un respiro profundo... todo fue peor desde ahí porque en ese preciso momento tenía la nariz cerca del punto de pulso en el cuello de Yuri, no pudo evitar que sus colmillos se asomaran y sus ojos cambiaran de color.

Se preguntó mentalmente si al fin lo había encontrado, si las leyendas de sus antepasados eran ciertas porque nunca había experimentado una reacción de esa magnitud ante algún otro espécimen.

El escucharle jadear por el acercamiento repentino le provocó un escalofrío de placer que lo atravesó de arriba a abajo encontrando alojo en su entrepierna terminando por endurecerlo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de mantener a raya sus impulsos se separó un poco, levantó la mirada topándose con el hermoso rostro cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento colándose entre sus labios.

Los singulares ojos verdes ahora velados por el deseo dejaron patente la lujuria despertada y le intimidaron de tal manera que en ese momento tuvo claro que estuvo perdido desde que piso el recinto, pues esa noche se había convertido en la presa.

El rubio fué quien tomó la iniciativa, se lanzó a besarlo hambriento, profundo, casi salvaje. Otabek gimió y gruñó por todas las sensaciones que el intenso beso le provocó.

Durante el beso sintió un ligero mareo y tuvo que cortarlo para apartarse un poco tratando de recobrar el sentido. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en el mismo lugar sino en el interior de una amplia y lujosa recámara con una enorme cama.

Envío una mirada interrogante levantado una ceja a Yuri que lo miraba con diversión y una sonrisa pequeña, como niño atrapado en una travesura.

El rubio solo levantó los hombros a modo de disculpa y amplio su sonrisa, después le explicó que él los había transportado allí porque quería un lugar más privado para ambos donde pudieran conocerse más... a fondo.

Mientras servía bebidas a ambos, curiosamente a él le sirvió su vodka favorito; Yuri le contó que era su hogar y la primera vez que llevaba a alguien ahí pues solía ser muy escrupulosos sobre quien dejaba entrar a sus aposentos, que eran sagrados.

Le invitó a sentarse en un amplio y mullido sofá acomodándose de frente para hablarle. Aclaró que había notado su peculiar escencia de lobo, peculiar en el sentido de que era más penetrante y fuerte, detalle que le había atraído e intrigado desde el primer momento.

Otabek sonrió ligeramente al escuchar sus palabras, le cuestionó en respuesta sobre su verdadera naturaleza puntualizado que aún después de besarlo no lograba distinguir un aroma más allá del perfume de su piel lo que le hacía creer era un brujo poderoso.

La carcajada casi diabólica que soltó el presunto hechicero le erizó los vellos de la nuca dejándole con una temerosa incertidumbre.

El rubio una vez que pudo recobrar el aliento, entre risas le contestó:

\- Algo así...y... llámame Yura lobito, así me nombran mis seres queridos-. Lo miró críptico. - Te voy a llamar Beka-. Añadió ladeando la cabeza como un cachorrito con ojos brillantes.

Enseguida fué sorprendido con otro alucinante e inesperado beso; sintió como Yura se sentaba sobre su regazo a horcajadas apenas dándole tiempo a dejar la bebida en la mesilla de al lado y mudar su posición a una más cómoda para recibirle. En tanto lo besaba, su anfitrión comenzó a mecer lentamente el turgente trasero estimulando su entrepierna que se había relajado un poco con la plática.

Beka no se quedo atrás, recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo que tenía al alcance con sus manos, apretando, descubriendo. De pronto reparó en que el rubio estaba ya completamente desnudo, seguramente haciendo uso de su magia, dejándole claro con tal acción sus intensiones. Únicamente portaba un colgante muy bien detallado con la figura de un tigre rugiendo con dos esmeraldas por ojos, como los de su propietario.

Escucho a Yuri reclamarle quedamente entre suspiros el porqué él aun estaba vestido y eso hizo a Otabek terminar de encederse.

Sintió su lobo arañando, clamando internamente por salir, revolviéndose en lujuria para satisfacer al deseoso brujo. Nunca se vió en la necesidad de usar todas las técnicas aprendidas para controlarse hasta ese momento, no quería perder el mando de su cuerpo arrojándose al instinto tan pronto.

Se sentía hervir por dentro solo con unos roces, se calentó más de imaginar lo que vendría cuando estuviera dentro de ese delicioso cuerpo.

Yura empezó a bajar de su regazo para hincarse frente a él. Lo ayudó a despojarse de su camisa desabrochando muy lentamente botón por botón, ya abierta se lamió los labios saboreando para recrearse con su pecho musculoso. Recorrió con la lengua su clavícula para después regresar dejando mordisquitos en cada surco, entretanto, las manos recorrían sus costados dejando arañazos leves.

Siguió con la misma tónica hasta llegar a sus pezones oscuros que mimó y maltrato dejándolos hipersensibles; decidido a encontrar el punto que lo hiciera perder la cordura, le exigió se dejara llevar por lo que su animal le pedía:

\- Muéstramelo, el quiere, tú quieres y yo también, déjame verte... -. Habló sin desconectar la mirada deslizando su boca por sus oblicuos que se contraían con cada toque.

Beka acarició las hebras rubias con ternura y le contestó con voz profunda casi gutural por la excitación:

\- No todavía Tigre, no hay prisa... Mostraré mi lobo cuando quites tu glamour... También quiero que me muestres quién eres en realidad-.

Una risa burlona entre dientes brotó del rubio.

\- ¿Me estás retando?... De verdad no tienes idea de quién soy... -. Inquirió divertido y con ojos brillantes. - Mejor así... Acepto el reto lobito...-. Finalizó con un chasquido de dedos que dejó a Otabek desnudo completamente.

El lobo se regodeó internamente al verlo fijar su vista apreciativamente en su miembro, acercó titubeante las blancas manos, casi con reverencia para masajearlo lentamente aunque no lograban abarcarlo. El contraste de sus pieles, de sus calores corporales, de sus aromas, solo lograron aumentar su lívido a niveles desconocidos.

Cuando Yuri dió la primera lamida a la punta sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, sintió que ardía. No entendía que clase de magia estaría usando en él como para tenerlo así de caliente, porque no percibía ese cosquilleo extraño en la piel o el aroma a azúcar quemada que dejaba el uso de magia, tal vez lo drogó con algún brebaje mezclado con la bebida anterior.

El rubio comenzó a subir y bajar sus labios, engullendo cada vez más una parte de su erección, lentamente, justo como le gustaba, el resto trataba de frotarlo sincronizando el movimiento con sus manos. El titubeo en sus acciones le dejaba claro que no era un amante experimentado, sin embargo lo compensaba con disposición, no recordaba haber tenido un amante tan sexy que mantuviera ese toque de inocencia. El pensamiento solo logró encenderlo más, ponerlo más y más excitado.

Fue en uno de los intentos por introducir un poco más de él en la boca, que con una contracción en la garganta acarició el borde sensible de su glande haciéndolo ver estrellas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando. Soltó un gruñido bajo sintiendo su vientre punzar avisándole que se acercaba prontamente su corrida. Los colmillos se habían asomado picando en su labio inferior sin ser consciente.

Cuando Yura realizó una succión especialmente fuerte, levantó la cabeza para avisarle que iba a venirse, pero éste soltó su miembro con impúdico sonido de "pop" mirándolo con ojos desorbitados, trepó de pronto por su regazo hasta enmarcar su cara entre las manos mirando sus ojos con adoración.

\- Ojos rojos... Tú... Eres un alfa natural... Creí que ya no existían... Eres... Eres hermoso... Perfecto... -. Farfulló para después darle el beso más obsceno que hubiera probado jamás.

El picante aroma a excitación del rubio aumentó considerablemente tiñédose con un ligerísimo toque a azufre, que lejos de hacerle retroceder le hizo elevar su lujuria a niveles estratosféricos.

Sintiéndose completamente intoxicado con el sabor del supuesto brujo mezclado con el suyo, lo golpeó la necesidad acusiante de poseerlo y marcarlo de tal manera que no reconociera más que su propio aroma en él.

Los colmillos asomados parcialmente, rasgaron los labios pequeños de su compañía haciéndole sangrar. Yuri no se inmutó, incluso delineó cada colmillo con su lengua sin cortar el beso.

El sabor de la sangre mezclado con la saliva crearon el cocktail perfecto para drogar los sentidos y el raciocinio de ambos, catapultándolos al caos de la lascivia.

Beka rompió el beso ordenándole terminar su trabajo con su entrepierna.

El rubio contra natura no se rebeló ni molestó por la orden sino que dócilmente cumplió la petición volviendo a tomar ávidamente su enorme miembro en su boca, comía y mamaba hambriento, famélico.

Al aparecer de nuevo las sensaciones características del orgasmo, Beka le pidió tragara su corrida y Yuri no se negó, incluso gimió ruidosamente al sentir las primeras gotas de semen emergiendo.

La vibración del gemido del hermoso hechicero desató el explosivo clímax del lobo que expulsó copiosas cuerdas de fluido provocando un aullido de satisfacción inesperado.

Otabek a pesar de usar un tono rudo y gutural por tener a su animal casi al borde no dejó de acariciar las hebras doradas, la tersa piel de las mejillas blanquecinas y mirarlo a los ojos hipnotizado, para complacencia del rubio. De golpe, le levantó de su sitio besándolo apasionadamente, lo cargó en peso apretándolo por el trasero haciendo que el rubio cruzara las piernas por su cintura abrazándolo también por el cuello.

Le llevó hasta dejarlo de espalda en la mullida cama. Empezó a devolverle las atenciones recibidas una a una, cumpliendo de paso las propias fantasías dejando todas las marcas posibles.

Chupetones, lamidas, mordidas, arañazos ligeros con sus garras, pequeñas rasgaduras con sus colmillos que tenía al de piel nivea gimiendo y balbuceando incoherencias. Comenzó en el cuello, siguió el pecho, abdomen, vientre, ingles, piernas hasta sus tobillos, dejó la rosada erección goteante hasta el final como plato principal.

Lo giró sobre la cama para dejarle el mismo decorado en la espalda esbelta.

Al llegar al abultado trasero tuvo especial cuidado de retraer sus garras y colmillos para no lastimarlo mientras besaba delicadamente la entrada con sus labios gruesos y amasaba las redondas protuberancias.

Escupió un poco de saliva para lubricar el fruncido y rosado agujero, pasó su lengua masajeando el contorno lentamente para relajarlo. Con los pulgares se ayudó para abrir la entrada y meter la punta de su lengua para empezar a dilatarlo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir una brote de humedad de sabor dulce que empezó a escurrir del íntimo lugar. Sintió su excitación llegar a tope en un segundo, no entendía el porqué de esa característica fisiológica, no sabía de alguna especie conocida que la poseyera siendo un macho, pero lo cierto es que no quiso dedicarle más tiempo al pensamiento, su pene nuevamente estaba muy hinchado, completamente duro chorreando presemen, latiendo de necesidad al punto del dolor.

Apresuró la dilatación ayudándose con la saliva y la extraña lubricación de la hermosa criatura en sus brazos. Se ayudó con los dedos, pacientemente empezando con uno e intercambiándolo con su lengua de tanto en tanto.

Al llegar a tres dedos el rubio empezó a hablar entre balbuceos en una idioma extraño, antiguo, más antiguo que el sumerio.

Un inquietante hedor a azufre inundó la habitación disipandosé rápidamente.

Aun así logró captar el ligero cambio en la blanca espalda cuando las clavículas se elevaron dejando salir unos filosos aguijones negros rasgando la piel para retraerse a su forma normal al siguiente segundo.

Maravillado por el cambio, arremetió siguiendo con la lujuriosa tortura. Cuando soltó un gemido terminado en grito supo que había encontrado su punto sensible.

Con la mano libre tomó la erección enrojecida que colgaba entre las piernas largas dándole un poco de atención, lamiendo las gotas de presemen con el mismo delicioso sabor que el flujo del trasero; dió lametazos largos por toda la dureza hasta el pesado saco deteniéndose un momento en mimarlo con su boca, engullendo cada testículo, succionandolos con suavidad hasta esvuchar sollozos del propietario; siguió el camino de lengüetazos hasta el perineo y regresó de nuevo a la punta, ida y vuelta un par de veces más.

El rubio babuceaba en ese lenguaje extraño, gimiendo, retorciéndose y curvando la espalda de forma felina presa del placer. De la nada paró sus movimientos tratando de ver sobre el hombro a Otabek para ordenarle:

\- ¡Ya, mételo, ahora!... Beka, te quiero dentro, ¡ahora!... ¡Basta, no voy a romperme!-. Vociferó desesperado.

El Alfa por su parte hizo caso omiso al llamado, moría por tomarlo sí, pero lo necesitaba realmente dilatado para todo lo que pensaba hacerle.

Yuri continuó exigiendo ahora con una voz de ultratumba tratando de revelarse y obligarlo a cumplir su capricho. Otabek usó su fuerza sobrenatural para someterlo dejándolo en la misma posición, sintiéndose más deseoso por haber encontrado una compañía lo suficientemente fuerte, dominante, salvaje.

Cuando lo consideró listo, acomodó al rubio y lo penetró poco a poco, deleitándose con el calor, la humedad y la estrechez que lo abrazaban. Gozando de estirar cada milímetro del delicioso canal que se ajustaba a su dureza, de rozar cada pliegue que le acogía para después atraparle.

Durante la primer penetración, Yura quedó súbitamente inmóvil conteniendo el aliento hasta tenerlo completamente dentro. Al sentir su cadera topar con el blanco trasero, escuchó a su amante soltar un largo gemido que terminó en sollozo.

Lo sostuvo de la cadera, ahora sí extendiendo y clavando sus garras empezó a penetrarlo con dureza, sacando gritos y sonoros gemidos de placer. Sin dejar de empujar se cirnió sobre la espalda de Yuri besando y mordiendo la piel blanca. El rubio contestaba a cada embestida levantando la cadera, deseoso de más.

Beka no lo defraudó, arreció las invasiones llevándolos a ambos cerca del éxtasis.

Sintió un calor ardiente en el vientre anunciándole el orgasmo, bajo su mano por la cadera del rubio para frotar la erección desatendida. No quería terminar y a la vez ansiaba su liberación.

Yuri terminó en un grito mudo rasgando las sábanas y el colchón con las propias garras negras que había brotado al perder momentáneamente el raciocinio. Otabek no se quedó atrás llenándolo con su semilla, acarreado por la presión sobre su polla, la abundante humedad y el regreso de ese olor a azufre que intensificó el aroma natural del rubio.

La concupiscencia capturó cada una de sus células pues apesar de haberse corrido siguió tan duro como al principio, no le dió a su amante ni un respiro.

Tomándolo nuevamente por la cintura lo giró sin salirse de su cuerpo. Continuó las estocadas sintiendo aullar internamente a su lobo pero también había algo que lo seguía arrastrando por más, por no dejarlo ir, por saciarse de él e impregnar hasta la mínima parte del antojable cuerpo con su esencia.

Se tendió sobre Yuri quien lo recibió deseoso, besándole, acariciándole, marcándole con uñas y dientes hasta el hartazgo.

Siguieron así por horas, envueltos en una vorágine de sudor, saliva, semen y sangre. Apestando el uno al otro, creando una sinfonía erótica con el choque de sus carnes y el juicio nublado por el instinto.

Fué en la última sesión de cópula que sus naturalezas los traicionaron saliendo a flote sin control.

Yuri brincando a horcajadas autopentrándose empezó a gemir con voz cada vez más escalofriante, sus rasgos finos fueron distorsionándose paulatinamente.

Los pómulos se elevaron volviéndose angulosos, las mejillas se hundiendo ligeramente, la piel se blanqueó al punto de verse azulosa, unos enormes colmillos ennegrecidos hicieron su aparición, en la cabeza dos protuberancias oscuras enormes se extendieron hasta retorcerse en filosos vértices, de la espalda se extendieron dos grandes alas de plumas negras cuyas puntas terminaban en peligrosos aguijones.

Pero lo más fascinante de su transformación fueron los hermosos ojos; las pupilas se extendieron verticalmente como un felino, la retina se pintó de un rojo intenso, el globo ocultar se oscureció cortando todo rastro de blancura.

El lobo al observar la verdadera naturaleza demoniaca del hombre se excitó más y lo aprisionó con los brazos, con sus garras usando toda su fuerza. Se dejó ir iniciando su propia transformación.

Su mandíbula se acentuó llenándose de grueso pelo oscuro hasta la mitad de sus mejillas, la barba de candado recién afeitada creció medianamente uniéndose con la del resto de su cara. Su cuello se ensanchó, la unión de sus cejas se engrosaron descendiendo hasta casi unirse con su nariz y el extremo circundante se levantó, los pómulos se agrandaron endureciendo sus rasgos y ensombreciendo sus ojos, los mortales colmillos se extendieron, la punta de sus orejas se elevó. Los ojos ya rojos tomaron un brillo inhumano terminando por darle un aspecto feral.

Los músculos del cuerpo se expandieron hasta casi doblar su tamaño, su miembro también creció sacando un sollozo de placer en el demonio que lo montaba.

Otabek sintió un extraño aleteo en la base de su pene antes de sentir como se abultaba creando un anillo. La necesidad enloquecedora de enterrar la protuberancia dentro del jugoso canal lo hizo encrudecer las penetraciones volviendo a provocar gritos ensordecedores de su pareja y que éste encajara las garras en su espalda hasta casi tocar el hueso.

Sí... Su pareja.

Había encontrado a su alma gemela, su lobo lo confirmaba. Las leyendas eran ciertas y seguro como el infierno que no lo dejaría ir sin marcarlo, era suyo, no le importaba su raza, su sexo, ni su origen.

Al meter al fin el nudo, la descarga de placer lo erizó por completo. Quedó atrapado sin poder continuar con las embestidas pero aun no se corría, así que apretó el agarre de Yuri manteniéndolo estático y le relevó, moviéndose ahora él.

Onduló sus caderas moliendo en cada giro el punto de placer del rubio quien se encargó de besarle apasionadamente, hiriéndose ambos con las fauces pero sin pensar un segundo en parar.

Sintió las contracciones de Yuri avisándole de su inminente orgasmo al mismo tiempo que su erección latía endureciéndose más.

Con la primer descarga de semen de ambos, los colmillos le picaron haciéndole salivar por enterrarse en el cuello a su disposición y así lo hizo.

Sin más, hundió los caninos asegurándose de dejar la marca, succionó la sangre derramada degustando el placentero sabor. Una descarga de recuerdos de la vida de su pareja le vino a la mente confirmando así que no se había equivocado.

Al terminar de descargarse y marcar, lamió los hilos de sangre restante finalizando el ritual con un beso sobre la mordida que derivó en un temblor del rubio.

Levantó la cara queriendo apreciar el rostro de su ahora compañero y se encontró con un paisaje que lo hizo contener el aliento.

El semblante demoníaco se mantenía intacto, parecía a punto de destruirlo por la osadía sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa e incertidumbre.

El lobo instintivamente pidió gutural:

\- Pazuzu... Márcame-. Estiró su cuello mostrándose sumiso para recibir el mordisco y completar el ritual.

Yura no tardó en cumplir la petición generando una explosión de sensaciones que lo dejaron al borde de la inconsciencia. Un calor abrasador se propagó en su pecho, apenas pudo entreabrir los ojos para percatarse del resplandor rojo que emanó del colgante en el pecho de su compañero a la par que sentía el desgarro de su piel y la succión.

Yura después de la última libación con voz tenebrosa dijo:

\- Lalartu... Mío-. Besando suavemente la marca.

Demonio y bestia quedaro frente a frente mirándose a los ojos unos minutos, se rindieron ante la necesidad de contacto, tocándose, olfateándose, reconociéndose, apreciando cada detalle del otro con una nueva perspectiva.

No dijeron palabra, no era necesario, el lazo que ahora los unía les permitía conocer las emociones del otro. Las agresivas caricias desatadas por la lujuria, se transformaron en dulces arrumacos, chocantes hasta para ellos mismos siendo criaturas hostiles.

Se recostaron con sus cuerpos completamente pegados, abrazados de forma que era imposible distinguir dónde iniciaba uno y terminaba el otro, cubiertos por las enormes alas negras que les envolvían como un capullo protector... Lentamente cayeron en un apacible sueño.

  
~°~°~°~°~

Otabek despertó con un placentero adormecimiento recorriendo cada parte de su ser, con ese agradable cosquilleo que da el sentirse satisfecho completamente por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando los recuerdos de la madrugada anterior vinieron a su mente, tomó una profundo respiro para recrearse con el increíble aroma de su pareja y él juntos, encontrando que se percibía mayormente a sí mismo quedando solamente un vago rastro de Yura.

Se sentó de golpe con el corazón desbocado dándose cuenta que estaba en su propia habitación, en su propia cama.

Descolocado, revisó su cuerpo buscando marcas o residuos del alucinante encuentro, pero nada, ni una sola huella. Se talló la cara dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama, debatiendo internamente si había sido un extraordinario y muy vívido sueño.

El estómago se le contrajo de aungustia y sintió una opresión en el pecho de pensar que todo había sido una ilusión.

Rodó sobre la cama pretendiendo ocultarse entre las sábanas. El movimiento provocó que una de sus manos se azotara sobre la almohada contigua, generando a su vez el tintineo de un objeto metálico junto a un crujir de papel.

Volvió a levantarse buscando la fuente del sonido encontrado sobre la mullida superficie el colgante con el tigre rugiendo que Yuri portaba y un pergamino con delicados trazos en cirílico.

Instintivamente olió el papel relajándose al percibir claramente el aroma de su compañero y el característico toque de azufre. Sonrió feliz de saber que no había sido un sueño, llevó una de sus manos a la unió de su cuello y hombro donde debería estar la marca de reclamo y sí, ahí estaba, un simple roce bastó para desatarle una ola de estremecimientos que se alojaron directamente en su entrepierna llenándose al instante.

Tomó el colgante y lo colocó en su cuello sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortado, como protegido, tal como se sintió entre los brazos de Yuri al dormir.

Mientras apretaba el dije con una mano, sostuvo el pergamino con la otra para leer el mensaje:

" Mi Alfa,

Fuiste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido en todos mis años de existencia... Te he buscado tanto... Lo sabes, lo viste en mis recuerdos... Te he buscado desde que fuiste mi héroe al salvarme de ese grupo de faes que pretendían dañarme siendo yo un niño.

Te he esperado por años... Nunca me había entregado a alguien, a pesar de mi naturaleza... nunca perdí la esperanza de encontrarte, poder acercarme a ti y tener la oportunidad de hacerte mío... como siempre debió ser, como estaba destinado a ser.

Mi Amor, debo regresar a mi reino, me concedieron un solo día para celebrar mi cumpleaños y coronación... pero regresaré por ti para que juntos gobernemos el Ir-Kalla, tu manada ahora también son los ilù lemnûtu.

Regresaré, es una promesa.

Alma de mi alma, espérame.

Pazuzu, tuyo... Lalartu, mío ".

  
Al terminar la lectura, el lobo se sintió eufórico por las palabras de su pareja, creyó inmediatamente en su promesa y se mantuvo aferrado a sus palabras esperando su pronto regreso.

~°~°~ FIN ~°~°~

**Author's Note:**

> Puede encontrar más de mis historias en mi perfi de Wattpad con el mismo nombre de usuario: Nefilimsoul.


End file.
